<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>its 1 am and you want food? by carlislescult</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750274">its 1 am and you want food?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlislescult/pseuds/carlislescult'>carlislescult</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, Liam loves Theos cooking, M/M, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo likes to cook, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlislescult/pseuds/carlislescult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>theo wants to cook and who is liam to stop him? it just so happens to be late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>its 1 am and you want food?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I wanna make pizza.” </p><p>“What?” Liam rolled over, catching the sight of Theo Raeken staring up at the ceiling. It was about 1 in the morning. They had just finished another movie marathon, marvel of course, and both of them were contemplating their whole existence after the Iron Man Trilogy. </p><p>“Please Li? It’ll be so good.” Theo pouted, running his hands through Liams longer strands. </p><p>“Right now?” Luckily his parents were on a trip to see family that Liam weaseled out of.</p><p>“Yeah!” He pushes his lip out further, knowing liam was going to cave. “You love my cooking.” He pecked the younger boys forehead softly. </p><p>Liam pretended to contemplate it, “So do we have the stuff to make it?” </p><p>“I think we need the sauce, but that’s it.” He continues to run his hands through liams hair. It has no effect now but it’s comforting for the both of them. </p><p>“If we’re doing this, you’re making me cinnamon rolls.” Liam pushed himself up to capture theo in a soft kiss. “That’s my one condition.”</p><p>Theo hummed, “you’re so fucking smart.” He put his forehead to liams, kissing him one more time before getting up and out of bed. Liams sound of detest made him laugh, “come on, we’re heading to target.” He quickly pulled one of liams lacrosse hoodies on, and climbed back into the bed to straddle liam. </p><p>“Are you coming?” He pressed a kiss to liams chest, “I could go on my own.” He pressed a kiss a little higher. “it wouldn’t be as fun.” Theo stopped to press his body against liams, and his chin between liams boobs, to look up at him. </p><p>Liam sighed, the fuck was he supposed to do? Say no? </p><p>“You act like I have a choice.” Liam let his hand move to theos hair, pulling him into another kiss. </p><p>Theo moves up into him with ease, but he hadn’t expected to be rolled over and pinned down so quick. </p><p>Liam only grinned, pecking his lips once more before getting up to pull on some clothes. </p><p>The chimeras sound of protest died in his throat, knowing liams game. he rolled his eyes before getting up himself and starting the look for his keys. </p><p>“My desk, beside my laptop.” </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“of course, baby.” that fucking pet name. That Fucking Pet Name. The older boys insides melted, and Liam knows that, could hear his heart beat stutter from countries away. </p><p>Theo sighed, smile on his face, “shut up, let’s go.” He narrowed his eyes playfully at liam. </p><p> </p><p>The ride to target wasn’t actually quite far, but the way liam didn’t leave the radio alone was killing Theo. </p><p>“Li, we are not listening to the teen beach movie soundtrack.” </p><p>“Why!? Because you’re jealous of my crush on Ross lynch?” Liam glares. </p><p>“Put my all time low cd back in, or I will park in the middle of the road.” he has his hands on the keys, waiting patiently. </p><p>“Fucking- fine!” </p><p>Liam pouts the rest of the way to the store. </p><p>They don’t split up when they get there. They were going to, but Theo refused.</p><p>‘What if one of us gets lost and gets stuck in the store?’ </p><p>Liam only smiled, and pretended to be irritated, but he knew The older boy could smell happiness on him.</p><p>After the sauce, and cinnamon roll ingredients were in the bag, literally, they made quick work at the self checkout and Theo sped home. </p><p>Liam slammed the door to the truck, following his boyfriend back into the house. </p><p>“You left the door unlocked again, genius.”</p><p>“No I didn’t, you did.”</p><p>“Do you want cinnamon rolls or no?” </p><p>“I might’ve left the door unlocked again.” His dopey smile is the only thing keeping Theo sane.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>